Are you serious?
by theNightmareofyourDreams
Summary: When Santana finds Rachel just as Finns about to lose it she swoops in, much to Rachels surprise, and saves the day.A strong friendship for Puck & Rachel ensues and Santana finally gets someone to love ;D
1. Chapter 1

"God Rachel! Why can't you just stop crying and ranting and acting all hurt when we both know that your not? So what if I decided to have fun with some Cheerio? You must have expected it! You never let me touch you, you always whimper like some scared animal when I ask to stay 'round yours when your Dads are out and God forbid I suggest that we get it on because you change the subject faster than my Mum does when I bring up Dad."

Finn towered over Rachel looking every bit the lumbering giant he was. You could see the anger in his eyes, the fire growing with every word as he spoke of Rachel's behaviour. He truly believed that she was intentionally messing with him, teasing him and then rejecting him just to hurt his feelings. He believed that she was cold-hearted and was only putting up with the act of caring for him just so she could get the thrill of disappointing him when he thought he had a chance.

He wanted to make her pay, that's why he was with the Cheerio but it didn't feel enough. Sure, she looked like she was hurting but he knew it was all an act. She didn't want him, if she did she surely wouldn't have kept turning him down, would she? He wanted to grab her and force to tell him the truth by using his fists like he would with a guy, but he wasn't a monster. Just a very angry, confused and hurt boy that didn't know how to channel his emotions. So he used his words like knifes and made sure she was bleeding by the end of his speech. He said more things, mostly untrue horrible things but he wouldn't stop and he didn't care. As long as she was a quivering mess by the end of the day he didn't give a shit how he did it.

And now in his newly found rage it didn't register in his mind that he pushed her to the ground, but he did. It didn't register that it would be possible for more people than themselves to be wandering the school an hour after the bell rang, but there was. And it certainly didn't register that Santana Lopez had seen the whole thing and heard all his words, but she did. And now he had hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Urrghh, a whole hour and a bit of my (for once) enjoyable Friday gone. Which would be more than sixty minutes of joy, gone. And a fuck load of happy seconds, gone. That was the timings of possible smile-worthy moments that had passed since the bell had rang and I was finally allowed the chance to see my mama. You see, my filthy excuse of a father had kicked my mama out two weeks ago after finding out he had impregnated her for the third time. I heard the shouting and arguing after she told him, he kept telling her to 'get rid of it' and that two disappointments were enough to pay for. Of course, my mama disagreed and told him where to stick it. In the end he told her to leave and that in two weeks time she would be able to see me and Riley for a week.

If it were up to me mama would have us and he would only see us every weekend on the last week of the month. Sounds great, doesn't it? But you will soon find out that if it were up to me I'd be head cheerleader, practise would never take place on a Friday and I, Santana Lopez, would be a proud heterosexual being. Unfortunately, none of the above have happened and its extremely unlikely that they ever will. So yes, as you may have extracted from that information, it was dumb cheerleading practise that lead to the frustration and exhaustion that I'm feeling now.

Practise finished like a second ago and I have just escaped the Cheerio locker room; and by using the word escape I mean literally showering faster than Houdini could slip outta some handcuffs and speed walking through the long route of the school to the car park. The whole point of this escape exit thing was so I could cool off after seeing more than one almost naked yet still delicious-looking bodies. Its like Sue Sylvester's got it in for me, tempting me with obviously straight girls that parade around naked in front of me. Not that they know I'm perving on them, God no, I'd be ridiculed to the point of madness and I doubt Couch would keep me on the team.

So yeah, where was I? Ah, speed walking through the corridors to which my body protested greatly. There goes my maths room …. And my science room, ha the memories I have of teasing Jacob Ben Israel in there… My English class….The choir room… Wait, what was that? Shouting?

"So what if I decided to have fun with some Cheerio? You must have expected it!"

Hey, that sounded like Finn, and the only other person he should be talking about his relationship with would be Rachel. Hmm, now this is interesting. I've snuck up to the wide open door and can see the situation. Finns got this mad gleam in his eye like he's enjoying the way Rachel's looking more hurt by the second, I swear that boy's got problems. He keeps shouting and shouting things while walking forwards and getting all in Rachels space. I'm not really listening to Finns shouting, I can't, I'm hearing his words but they're not going through. My focus is on Rachel. Tears are streaming down her face and she's cowering while Finn continues to tell her all the things she dreads.

And now I'd love to say everything went in slow motion and I was able to rush in and save the one person who I usually pick on but it didn't. Instead everything went in fast-forward mode and I could see every detail, like I was watching through some weird HD eyes. His hands, huge in comparison to hers or mine, forcefully grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the floor. That's when my anger reached boiling point and I went all crazy bitch.

My frustration from my stay with mama being delayed and the anger that I've cooped up over my jerk father all came out. Being honest I might have been a little too harsh but that's what you get when you get all rough on someone who obviously can't fight you back.

"Finn Hudson, if you don't step away from Rachel this second Ima tackle you to the floor and slice out your eyes with the razor blades I keeps in my hair!…. And this ain't no empty threat!"

Finn stayed in the exact spot he was standing in and made no indication that he even heard what I said. Gosh, how stupid can this boy be? I catch him manhandling a girl who he's three times the size of, I then tell him to step away and threaten him a little yet he still defies me and I'm Santana Lopez. Mental issues, say no more.

Rachels head whipped towards me and she looks to be pleading with me to make him stop. Hmm maybe we can cuddle once I've played hero. Wait what? Jeez Santana, you may be a lesbian but you don't try and touch every girl you see. Especially Rachel 'tranny' Berry. No, bad Santana, now stop thinking and beat up Finn.

So yeah. My name is Santana freaking Lopez and I'm about to tackle the star quarterback of William McKinley High Schools football squad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachels head whipped towards me and she looks to be pleading with me to make him stop. Hmm maybe we can cuddle once I've played hero. Wait what? Jeez Santana, you may be a lesbian but you don't try and touch every girl you see. Especially Rachel 'tranny' Berry. No, bad Santana, now stop thinking and beat up Finn._

_So yeah. My name is Santana freaking Lopez and I'm about to tackle the star quarterback of William McKinley High Schools football squad. _

I'm running before I know it and I've got that rush of adrenaline I always get while I'm throwing punches. That's why I have more fights than the average teenager, you just get so … excitable. Its like you've got superpowers. Huh superpowers are gonna be fucking needed, sometimes I think I'm bat-shit insane and this proves it. I'm running and tackling and jumping at the boy who does all that for fun. Eh, It'll be good to put it in the experience part of my CV.

Oh gosh here it goes. He's standing to the side but his back is angled towards me. I reckon I'll catch him by surprise, knock him to the floor and then break his nose so he knows not to lay a hand on a woman. Especially a woman who is so obviously incapable to fight back. The logic this boy has astounds me.

3..2..1.. IMPACT! Kapowyy! God that hurt and eew I'm on top of Finnocence. This is awkward for me and probably super confusing for him. He didn't even know I was here and now he ends up with me randomly appearing on top of him. I bet this solidifies his belief in me being a witch. Oh well, the cool bit comes now; threatening and beating!

"Hey Finept, so here's how it goes from now on: Once you graciously accept a broken nose and a black eye, your to never go up to or speak to Rachel in a threatening manner again, your to make sure your not in my field of vision as much as possible and yous is gonna be on the bottom of this nasty schools food chain. By that I means as soon as I finish flaying you alive I'm gonna be spreading to everyone I know that you're some woman-beating scum who likes to pick on people that are practically defenceless next to you. And just so you knows, I know everyone who can and will give you are hard time. I hope that you are very scared right now, you imbecile."

My anger is still present and all my pent up emotions come out as I punch this fools face until it looks like a south most end of a north bound mule. His cheeks are looking all tomato coloured, his nose is definitely never gonna be the same again and his eye will be the mirror image of the black hole of Calcutta when I'm done.

And just for the record, I was like two seconds away from going all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ugly mug and busting his lip and all that jazz. I swear, I totally was! But it all kinda changed when I felt this hand on my shoulder. It was majorly soft and rubbing my bare shoulder to halfway up my neck comfortingly. My motion of thought, or thoughts that just screamed FIIIIGHT, all came to a stand still and the only thought lingering in the big empty space which my brain occupies was: 'Oh shit! That feels nice!''

It felt like it was telling me to stop yet still saying 'nice work, Santana, masterpiece'. It was nice, I got all tingles and shit. So I slowly got off him, making sure to give him one sharp kick to his ribs. He looks terrible. Ha, poor Finny. I wanted to do more, maybe even kill him and stick his head on a stick like in the Viking days…I think. Now that would be a badass example to everyone thinking of hurting Rachel. Or any other people who can't fight back. Like Britt. Yeah, like Britt, not just Rachel.

The super soft hand was still rubbing my shoulder. Jesus, wonder what it'd be like to get a full body massage with this person. Fuck yeah, a full body massage not one of them stroking peoples back massage. Mmm, so who is this person? Well she's smaller than me because I can feel the downwards slant in her hand to where her arm leads to. And its definitely a girl because no boy, not even gayer-than-a-rainbow Kurt, can ever get their hand this soft or small. So, girl who is short and prone to chilling after school… maybe its baby-cheerio Jessie or could be errm … Oh shit! Its Rachel! I've been having sexual thoughts over Rachel Berry because her hand's so freaking awesome. Oh my God. Are you serious, San? Seriously though?

What do I do now? If it were anyone other than the girl I've picked on for forever or someone who resembled Medusa than I would of gots my sexy on. But it's the girl I've picked on for forever because of reasons I'll explain at a later date. Hey, maybe I should say something like 'You okay?'. That seems like something regular to say other than 'Lets have sex.'

Okay then, sorted. Your gonna turn around, make sure she's all good and then casually leave the school building, Yup, just like that, you leave the building on your own and don't turn back. So phase 1: turn around.

I turn around so I'm directly in front of her and as her hand slips off me a strange disappointment fills my body. I figured if I just ignore all the tingling and strange feelings they would go away. Like with people, I ignore most people so they know to go away. My eyes connect with her big brown eyes and I can feel a small smile begin on the corners of my lips. She's so fucking cute, so small and needing protection. Mmm I wanna protect her, all by myself, she'd be mine! NO, Lopez, head in the game, phase 2: make sure she's all good.

"Hey, so erm you good now? He didn't like break you or nothing, did he?"

Oh my god, what sort of verbal diarrhoea was that, you nitwit? She'll think I'm a retard. Oh god my voice was too soft, what if she thinks I'm weak now!

Her head was slightly bowed downwards but I could still see her features. She was looking up at me through her long eyelashes and was smiling while she chuckled at me. Yah, she chuckled at me, she obviously thought my verbal diarrhoea was as pathetic as I did. Urrghh, my tummy's tingling and doing aerobics or whatever else that involves crazy movements. Go away unwanted feelings, go!

She spoke then, softer than newly bought blanket and with humour in her voice.

"I'm feeling adequate Santana. And no, no I'm not broken."

The restraint I showed then was incredible. I didn't even want to kiss her or nothing, just cuddle her 'til the end of time and do nothing else. She was just so … cute. There's no other word but cute. Now on to phase 3: leave the building.

"Good, but yeah, I gotta go, see you around." Now I'm telling you I said that with the greatest amount of reluctance the world has ever known. Being honest, I'm not majorly confused why all these full on romance feeling are attacking me like this, 'cause like seriously have you seen them fucking legs.

And then I left. I strolled away, got outta the fucking beast of a school I get 'educated' in and walked all the way to my mamas new house.


End file.
